Una Navidad con los Merodeadores
by Kalid Red
Summary: oyee Moony te puedo ayudar con la decoración- pregunto Sirius  -No. dijo tajante  - por favor Remus es para darle un regalo a Cornamenta  si te atrajo dale Click   humor, romance   ¡Dejar Reviews adelgaza!
1. Chapter 1

…_.-los muérdagos están encantados. Dijo llorosa una chica de segundo _

_-si tu … sniff no besas al chico con el que estés. Llorosa señalo su frente que en letras grandes decía AMARRADA_

_Navidad en Hogwarts, (James y Lily) (y los Merodeadores)_

**Una Navidad con los merodeadores**

**Planeando **

El día comenzaba faltaban una semana de navidad para que comenzaran las vacaciones de navidad pero el ambiente festivo estaba en todas partes desde los guisos calientes de el gran comedor hasta la voz de villancicos groseros que cantaba Pevees.

-_Ohh vamos Moony deja de leer es navidad_. Dijo Sirius

- _aun falta una semana, Canuto y por si fuera poco estamos en sexto pronto comenzaran los Exámenes y tenemos que entregar una redacción de ¡DOS! Pergaminos para historia de la magia acerca de la guerra de los duendes_. Puntualizo Remus

- _si como digas Remus y que nos hará si no lo entregamos ¿matarnos?- _comento James uniéndose al desayuno

- _¿o se matara el ? Mmm ¿se puede matar a un fantasma? _Dijo Peter mientras tomaba un pan tostado y le untaba mantequilla

- _no seas estupido Colagusano si se puede matar a un fantasma entonces yo soy un hombre travesti de dos metros_. Dijo Sirius

_-¡Caramba! amigo si yo ya intuía que esas pantaletas de mujer que tienes en el dormitorio no eran de alguna chica_. Dijo James mientras Remus y Colagusano estallaban en carcajadas

- _y que pasara este año ¿nos quedaremos en Hogwarts, para pasar las navidades? Pregunto Remus_

- _Por mi no hay problema. _dijo Sirius - _mi madre planea realizar una cena a lo Black, ya saben parientes sangre limpia, un poco de tortura muggle, Toujours pur, lo usual_. Dijo como para restarle importancia

-_lo usual_. coincidió lo mas solemnemente que pudo James entre risas

_- mi tía Mabel esta enferma, así que creo que mis padres irán a cuidarla_. Dijo Petter

- _yo tengo que ira casa a pasar navidad con mis padres, están solos y …_ menciono James.

-_Sabes querido Cornamenta Lily se quedara esta navidad, se lo escuche decir a su amiga Alice en clase de pociones, al parecer las cosas no andan bien con su hermana y prefiere quedarse. _Comento como de casualidad Sirius interrumpiendo

-_Pensándolo bien a mis padres les gustaría un poco de intimidad para esta navidad ¡ME QUEDO!- _dijo - _pero espero que este año no este tan hormonal McGonagall recuerdas que.._

-¡_QUE MIS HORMONAS QUE POTTER! _Dijo la profesora a su espaldas de James

- _que la hacen lucir muy linda. _dijo tratando de arreglar las cosas

-_Uds. Esta castiga..- _comenzó a decir la profesora

-ohh vamos profesora casi en navidad

La profesora bajo la vista y ahí estaban Black y Potter juntando sus manos en una suplica abriendo los ojos para parecer inocentes, la tensión de los labios de la profesora descendió gradualmente con renuencia les dio la lista para que se anotaran en ella y así pudieran pasar la navidad en el castillo, después de comprobar los nombres se fue hacia la mesa de los profesores, no sin antes lanzar una plegaría al cielo, se quedarían lo cuatro en el castillo, _dios me asista_, pensó, los cuatro juntos y sin nada que los mantuviera distraídos, seria una navidad muy pero muy larga.

Una vez que se alejo los Merodeadores siguieron con su platica, en ese momento se escucharon unas risas provenientes de la entrada del gran comedor, tres chicas reían alegremente.

-_No Lily por que hiciste eso. _Decía entre risas Alice una chica de cara redonda y cabello café

-_yo no he sido Alice_. Dijo una hermosas pelirroja de ojos verdes, mientras reía

- _si como digas Lily seguro que a Malfoy le ha crecido así de rápido los vellos de la nariz por genética_. Comento Mary

Sin percatarse hacia donde se dirigían y solo guiadas por sus pies llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se sentaron enfrente de los Merodeadores

-_Vaya, Vaya la Perfecta Prefecta, hechizando a personas_. Dijo Sirius

La sonrisa en la cara de Lily se congelo

-_cállate Black. _le espeto

- _se lo merecía, molestaba a unos alumnos de primero de Hufflepuff_. Dijo Mary

- _Hola chicas. _Dijo Remus para aliviar la tensión

- _Hola Remus dijeron las tres chicas al unísono_. lo que causo que regresaran las risas

- _por cierto Remus, como prefectos tendremos que ayudar con la decoración, _dijo con una sonrisa Lily - ¿_te gustaría trabajar en ello al finalizar las clases? _

- _Me encantaría_, dijo Remus - _solo que antes quisiera echar un vistazo a un libro…_

_-¿algún titulo bueno? _Pregunto interesada Lily

- _¡hey, hey, hey!- _dijo James, molesto por verse desplazado de la conversación y mas molesto por ser ignorado olímpicamente por la chica de sus sueños

-¿por que le hablas tan cándidamente a Lunático, no se supone que nos odias a todos por ser los Merodeadores? Pregunto

- no los odio por ser los Merodeadores dijo Lily causando que cuatro rostros se voltearan a verla con sorpresa en los ojos

-los detesto por ser unos engreídos y pedantes bromistas, pero Remus es prefecto y no es tan parecido a ustedes

-tsssss amigo creo que ahora eres Cornamenta , por eso de los cuernos. Comento Sirius entre risas pues con sus dedos simulaba unos cuernos que parecían salir de la cabeza de su amigo

- _yo no soy su novia Black. _Puntualizo Lily

-_buen punto Evans, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- _pregunto James

- ¡_JA ! Antes salgo con Black-_ dijo Lily echando chispas por los ojos

-_¿eso es una propuesta Evans? _Dijo alzando una ceja y echando su cabello hacia atrás causando que las chicas a dos metros de distancia voltearan a verlo

_- quieto_. Dijo casi en forma de gruñido James

- _¡óyeme! Eso no es justo Remus a quedado con ella después de clases y a mi es quien me gruñes, me hieres Cornamenta jamás tocaría a una chica que te guste tanto. _dijo melodramáticamente mientras se tocaba con la mano izquierda el corazón

- _bien. Asi debe de ser Canuto. Afirmo James_

_-Oigan aun sigo aquí por si no se habían dado cuenta_. Dijo Lily causando que sus amigas rieran

- _y antes que decidan con cual de los tres debo de casarme…_

_- esa es fácil Lily es con James. Interrumpió Colagusano_

Los tres amigos rompieron a reír y Lily tomo un par de rebanadas de pan tostado y salía del gran comedor con altanería

James vio como salía la chica y la siguió con la mirada, sin decir nada tomo su mochila y se levanto.

Sus tres amigos lo conocían demasiado bien para saber lo que pasaba y no le prestaron mayor atención, mientras se alejaba Sirius se acerca a Remus

-_oyee Moony_.

- _Mmm que quieres Sirius_. Pregunto rápido Remus

- _¿que sucede Lunático?. _Dijo el aludido

- _ninguna cosa buena después de un oyee Moony lo se desde hace seis años_. Puntualizo Remus

- _¡ohh! Bueno, vale me dejarías ayudarte en la decoración del castillo. _

_-¡No!_

-_pero que tajante, Sniff, me hieres, solo quiero ayudar al bien del colegio_. Dijo Sirius haciendo un puchero

_- ayudar al bien del colegio y Sirius Black no pueden ir juntos en la misma oración a menos que haya un no lo hará. _Comento ácidamente Lupin

- _es para darle un regalo de navidad a cornamenta_. Dijo Sirius

Y Sirius le comento su idea , Peter afirmaba con la cabeza y aprobaba la idea sin embargo Remus no estaba seguro

- _yo no creo que sea una buena idea_. Dijo

- _pensé que estaba desayunando con mi amigo, no con mi madre_.

- _No lo se Sirius nunca había visto uno de tus planes que pudiera salir tan mal_

- _de nuevo comento ¿no sabia que estaba desayunando con mi madre?_

-¡ohh cállate!, esta semana creo que ya hemos causado bastantes males, pues ninguna de tus ideas a salido bien, como encantamiento crece uñas de los pies para Filch, o el polvo de crece verrugas en la pijama de Bellatrix entre otras. Finalizo

- _y cual es el problema entre esas inofensivas bromas de esta semana_- dijo con desfachatez Black

- _bueno pues que apenas estamos a martes Sirius_. Dijo Lupin

Dicho esto tomo su mochila se la echo al hombro y salio del comedor, Sirius siguió cavilando .

-¿_Y tu Peter? ¿Me ayudaras? _Pregunto dudoso

_- ¡claro que si! _Dijo con su voz de ratita Pete

Sirius salio del comedor seguido de su amigo mientras, los seguía con la mirada la profesora McGonagall


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos **

**Te das cuenta lo mucho que quieres a un amigo cuando estas dispuesto a soportar **

**un castigo para poder darle un regalo **

-condenado Moony. Pensó Sirius

Era una buena idea, el siempre era el de las buenas ideas, se tuvo que haber callado su plan y simplemente ofrecerse a ayudar en la decoración, tenia que haber una manera de ayudar en la decoración, sin que sospecharan las personas, tenia que haber una solución siempre la había…

Pensaba en la clase de transformaciones mientras pinchaba con la punta de su varita a un pobre hámster al cual debían de transformar en un halcón cosa que era sumamente difícil sin necesidad de distracciones .

-_concentrate Canuto, llevas tres minutos pinchando a tu hámster con la varita_. Le dijo james

- _¿Ehh? ¿que? _Dijo Sirius

- _tu hámster …, varita…, bolita…_ simplifico James

- _¿mi que? ¿con mi que? ¿bolita? _Dijo Sirius

- _que tu hámster se hace bolita cada vez que lo pinchas con tu varita_. Dijo James conteniendo una sonrisa

- _quien carajo usa la palabra "bolita" en una oración en estos dias_. exclamo Sirius

-_es que míralo _dijo James señalando con su dedo al pobre hámster

Efectivamente al bajar la vista observo que cada vez que lo pinchaba con su varita el roedor se enrollaba sobre si mismo haciendo una "bolita". sin pensarlo rompió a reír y James con el.

_-¡BLACK! ¡POTTER!_ . Grito la profesora McGonagall

_-¡Dejen de jugar con ese hámster, si vuelvo a ver que le hacen algo los castigo a los dos haciendo que decoren todo el castillo para navidad!_. Dijo casi rugiendo la profesora.

_-¿ME ENTENDIERON? _Dijo regañando la profesora McGonagall

Y si uno de ellos lo había entendido fuerte y claro…

-_Oyee Pete, amigo aun tienes ese carro de juguete que te regalo tu tía la navidad pasada _. Pregunto Sirius al acabar la clase

_- Mmm. Sirius no se si estés enterado pero tu bolsillo derecho tiembla_. Dijo Lupin uniéndose a ellos

Black fingió no oír el comentario e insistió

_-¿lo tienes? _Pregunto ansioso

- _Si Canuto esta debajo de mi cama_. Contesto Peter

_-¿Para que lo quieres Canuto?. _Pregunto James, pues casi nunca lo apartaba de sus planes

- _nada en especial. _Comento - ¡_Accio carro de juguete !_

No tardo en aparecer. Por la ventana venia volando un pequeño carro de juguete en forma de convertible azul claro

- _es perfecto. _Comento Sirius - _Mmm menos el tamaño y el color._

- _Enorgio, Coloris-Conmutare. _murmuro mientras que tocaba con la punta de su varita al carro_._

Convirtiendo al pequeño carro de juguete en un carro del tamaño de una regla de 30 cm y cambiado el color azul claro a un negro brillante con flamas en los costados, contemplando el carro embelesado, saco del su bolsillo derecho a un tembloroso hámster, y metiéndolo con cuidado al carro

-¡Sirius! Exclamaron los tres al unísono

- _¿que diablos vas a hacer con el pobre hámster? _Dijo Peter asustado

- _Si no se habían dado cuenta durante la clase de transformaciones fuimos retados_- dijo muy ufano Sirius

- ¡_pero que idioteces dices Sirius!, los cuatro estuvimos en clase y nunca oí que fuéramos retados._ Exclamo Remus

- _es que no lees entre líneas_. Dijo Sirius

-_McGonagall. _Dijo en voz baja James como si acabara de comprender

- _Si y mi Honor de Mago quedara entre dicho si no contesto el duelo_. Dijo melodramáticamente Sirius

- _no será acaso debido al castigo que menciono la profesora_. Murmuro Remus para solo pudiera oírlo Sirius, el cual por segunda vez en el día fingió tener sordera

Sirius comenzó a voltear al cielo, necesitaba una rampa, es lo que necesitaba pero ¡donde! , ¿dónde? pensó

- _si quieres una rampa puedes ocupar la que hice para estudio muggle_. Dijo James

_-¿para que te pidieron una rampa de carros en estudio muggle_? Pregunto Colagusano sin dejar de ver a pobre hámster en el carro

-_algo acerca de conocer la vida de un niño muggle, pero eso no importa_. Dijo exasperado James

Sirius, sonrío al darse cuenta que estaba en la misma sintonía que su amigo, sin esperar mas utilizo un hechizo convocador, salio con paso firme fuera del castillo, sabia donde estaba la profesora McGonagall, estaría en el patio cuidando a los niños de primer curso, para evitar que se congelaran por el frío. Corrieron hacia el patio, por suerte aun no había llegado, rápidamente armo la rampa y con un hechizo aumento su tamaño.

Mientras tanto Remus alejado lo mas posible de Sirius, simulaba cuidar y aleja a los niños, los cuales con ojos desorbitados observaban a un alumno de sexto acomodar una rampa.

- _Canuto el hámster puede lastimarse_. Dijo Peter, a el no le gustaban que jugases así con los animales y menos con los roedores

- _disculpa Pete, olvide que casi eres pariente de ese hámster_. Dijo con sonrisa Sirius

- ¡_Protego!. _Dijo mientras tocaba la punta de la varita a el hámster, para evitar que cualquier cosas pudiera dañarlo durante su "paseo"

_-Yo se que le quedaría mejor. _Dijo James, mientras lanzaba un hechizo para que se materializara en el aire un pequeño casco de motociclista del tamaño perfecto para la cabeza de un hámster

Pasaron unos minutos en lo que Sirius agrandaba mediante magia la rampa y acomodaba en el ángulo correcto la rampa mientras que James forcejeaba con el hámster para ponerle el casco .

_No estoy segura de que caigan_, pensaba la profesora McGonagall, después de mucho meditarlo sabía que la única manera de evitar que los Merodeadores hicieran de su navidad una tortura, seria mantenerlos ocupados, lo que necesitaba era mantenerlos castigados, pero debía de ser un castigo que los agotara tanto como para que no les quedara energía para mas bromas. Un Premio Anual fue el que le dio la idea pues oyó como se quejaba de tener que decorar el castillo, argumentando lo cansado que era, solo había necesitado tiran un anzuelo…

En ese momento escucho aplausos y risas entremezclados con gritos de niñas, señal inequívoca de que los merodeadores habían entrado en acción, cruzo corriendo el pequeño pasillo que la separaba del patio y en ese momento fue cuando lo vio:

Un carro de juguete negro con flamas dibujadas en su costado, se deslizaba a toda velocidad por una rampa de al parecer al menos unos siete metros, donde dentro iba lo que pudo haber jurado que era un hámster de su clase de transformación con un casco de motociclista miniatura, y al parecer el destino del pobre animal era ir a parar directo al lago.

-_¡BASTA! _Grito la profesora, que con una sacudida de varita había detenido en pleno vuelo el carro, el coro de niños de primer año que observaba la escena prácticamente desapareció.

_-¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIATRES ESTAN HACIENDO!_

-_ayudándole a cuidar a los niños de primer año profesora_. Dijo haciéndose el inocente Sirius

-¡_Esto es el colmo Black, robando material de trasformaciones…_

_-lo planeábamos regresar._ Dijo rápidamente James

-¡_Haciendo mal uso de utensilios muggles!- _enfatizo la profesora

- _no planeábamos hacerlo de nuevo profesora_. Argumento Peter

- _¡Torturando a un pobre hámster Indefenso!_

-_ni tan indefenso profesora, debería de ver como me mordía y batallaba mientras trataba de ponerle el casco… _murmuro James

-¿_y que planeaban hacer cuando llegara al lago? ¿dejar que se lo comiera el calamar gigante?- _dijo histéricamente la profesora

-_Claro que no profesora eso seria crueldad hacia los animales_. Dijo James simulando estar dolido por el comentario

Los labios de la profesora McGonagall se destensaron un poco

- _tiene razón Cornamenta, digo James, en cuanto entrara al agua planeábamos rescatarlo. _Dijo Sirius

_-¡ASI QUE SI PLANEABAN QUE CALLERA AL LAGO!- _dijo volviendo a tensar los labios la profesora

-¡_Eso es todos castigados los cuatro!_

- _¡pero profesora! Dijo casi saltando Remus_ - esta vez no he participado, _ni tampoco Peter _

- _no importa, estaban enterados del plan y no hicieron nada por evitarlo. _Argumento la profesora - _estarán confinados a ayudar en la decoración de navidad ¡entendieron! _

- _Si profesora McGonagall_. Dijeron los cuatro chicos al unísono

La profesora dio media vuelta, mientras sonreía, había tirado el anzuelo y ellos habían picado, al menos esta navidad estaría tranquila, a sus espaldas un chico con el cabello rizado y ojos grises sonreía para si

La profesora no sabia que tan lejos estaba de pasar unas felices y tranquilas vacaciones.

**Esperen el próximo capitulo**

¡dejar Reviews adelgaza!

P.D.: se aceptan quejas y sugerencias


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo tres **

**Lo éxitos duran hasta que alguien la caga, los fracasos son eternos **

- _Esta bien, Remus dilo de una vez, no me dejas comer_. Dijo Sirius mientras dejaba sus cubiertos en la mesa

Después de que la profesora McGonagall les gritara y los castigara, habían ido al gran comedor para comer, pero desde que entraron Remus no había dejado de lanzar miradas envenenadas en dirección de Sirius.

-_eres un insensato, poco responsable, imbécil, inmaduro … _dijo Remus fulminando con cada palabra a su amigo

- _y uno de tus tres mejores amigos. _Finalizo Sirius

- _no me tientes Canuto, recuerda que te puedo morder._ Dijo en un tono sarcástico Lupin mientras entrechocaba los dientes

- _Tranquilo Moony de todas maneras tu ibas a trabajar en la decoración del castillo _Puntualizo Sirius

- _¡Si como Prefecto, es decir coordinando! ¡No como preso!. _Dijo Remus con evidente enfado

- _¿Cómo Preso? ¿no crees que exageras Lunático? _Pregunto James

- _¡LILY EVANS VA SER UNA DE LAS ENGARGADAS DE COORDINAR! _dijo Remus estañando al fin

Los restantes tres merodeadores voltearon a verse dos de ellos con el rostro blanco de la impresión/temor y uno con la cara ilusionada

_- con un demonio.. _Mascullo Peter

- _me lleva la … _dijo entre dientes Sirius

-_ohh. _Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir James

Los tres terminaron de comer en absoluto silencio cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, arrastrando los pies se dirigieron a clases

Al entrar al aula de encantamientos, fue la primera vez que ninguno de los cuatro remilgo por que la clase de esa ocasión fuera teórica, arrastrando los pies hacia sus pupitres lo cuatro sacaron sus libros, pergaminos y plumas para comenzar a hacer una redacción sobre la correcta vocalización para realizar un encantamiento transmutar físico, el profesor Flitwick los contemplo con los ojos como platos, pues jamás había presenciado ese absoluto silencio en la clase desde hace seis años.

Sin embargo cada merodeador encerrado en su mente pensaba la misma cosa

**El castigo**:

- _Pfff… será muy aburrido y tedioso, tendré que trabajar mientras James coquetea con Lily durante al menos unas horas, Mmm. Pfff… también tendremos que ir a la enfermería cuando Lily se harte y le lance una maldición a James… _Bueno puede que no sea tan aburrido. Pensaba Peter

- _Y yo atrapado de mediador entre esos brutos de mis amigos y Lily, seguro James estará todo el rato coqueteando a Lily , y también tendré que cuidar a Sirius para que no haga lo que planea… y también a Pete para que no se caiga de la escalera a causa de la risa cuando Lily embruje a Cornamenta, ¡maldición! y yo que quería dar una vuelta para ver si encontraba algún libro y ver si estaba la chica…. _Pensaba Remus mitad divertido y mitad molesto.

en realidad no creía que sus amigos fueran unos brutos pero estaba molesto por perder su tiempo libre

- _seguro esa bruja de Lily no me quitara el ojo durante el castigo para que no haga nada "indebido", maldición y como se supone que haga lo que planee con esa mandona a un lado, al menos no me deberé de preocupar de que Cornamenta se entere de lo que planeo, seguro que estará muy distraído para atender a lo que hago, el problema es la pequeña bruja, como me deshago de ella…_

_Debo de hacer algo molesto para que me mande lejos ufff… _- pensaba Sirius frustrado

Mientras tanto James ya estaba dentro de su "burbuja"

- _¡ESTARE CON LILY! Pensaba feliz _

_- quizá pueda invitarla a salir, ya saben lo que se dice la céntimo doceava es la vencida, quizá salgamos y se de cuenta que soy el hombre de su vida y se enamore de mi y nos casemos y tengamos muchos hijos y seamos felices por siempre en la eternidad ….. Ohh como besara Lily …._ Pensaba con incoherencia James.

Al acabar la clase el pequeño profesor Flitwick estaba impresionado, ni una sola vez había tenido que levantar la voz en clase, ni nada. los merodeadores tuvieron la misma actitud durante todo el día, comportándose correctamente sin llamar la atención.

Esa noche en el Gran comedor el profesor Flitwick no fue el único en felicitar efusivamente a la profesora McGonagall por su acertado castigo.

Los Merodeadores terminaron de comer, se levantaron y fueron con la profesora para que les indicara a donde y con quien tendrían que ir para que les asignara sus tareas para colaborar, ninguno alzo los ojos cuando les dijo el nombre de quien los asesoraría todos lo sabían ya Lily Evans.

Llegaron al pasillo donde una Pelirroja contaba unas cajas, al oír unos pasos levanto la vista con una sonrisa en los labios, hasta que vio quienes eran.

-_Remus solo pueden ayudar a decorar los Prefectos_. Regaño la chica

- _Ehh veras Lily en esta ocasión no vengo de Prefecto, a decir verdad fui castigado._ Explico Lupin

- _de echo TODOS fuimos castigados. _Dijo James señalándose a el y a sus amigos

-_Perfecto_. Dijo Lily

- _no pensé que fueras tan comprensiva_. Dijo James aliviado

- _no, me refería a "Perfecto" me largo. _Dijo Lily molesta

_- un momento Señorita Evans no puede abandonar su puesto_. dijo una voz a su espalda

Lily quedo Petrificada al voltear y descubrir el sonriente rostro de Albus Dumbledore el director

- _yo .. Sr.… no podré… trabajar_. Dijo confusamente Lily

- _a mi me parece lo contrario debe de haber colaboración entre las casas y mas aun con su propia casa, un buen líder debe de aprender a colaborar con todos los integrantes de su grupo- _dijo el director

_-¿y usted es un buen Líder Señorita? _Dijo al fin

- _lo quiero ser Sr. Director _dijo Lily

- _asunto cerrado espero que el día de navidad vea un decorado novedoso_, dijo despidiéndose con un movimiento elegante Dumbledore

Los merodeadores se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

- _bueno -_ dijo entre refunfuños Lily -_en vista de que trabajaremos juntos seria bueno repartirnos el trabajo._

- _tu Pete sube a esa escalera y comienza a colgar la guirnalda dorada del techo._ Ordeno Lily

- _tu Remus por favor también sube y crea unas esferas para adornar_. Dijo Lily

- _y tu Potter.._

- _que quiere la dueña de mis sueños. _Dijo James

Los tres amigos pusieron cara de " _ya tan rápido empezamos_"

- _dos cosas : Una que no me llames "dueña de tus sueños" y Dos que cuelgues adornos encima de las ventanas._

_-A donde me envías a mi sensual Pelirroja_. Dijo Seductoramente Sirius

-¡_Canuto no le coquetees a mi chica! _Exclamo James antes de que Lily pudiera replicar algo

-¡_No soy tu Chica Potter! ¡Métetelo en la cabeza! Y ¡TU BACLK Lárgate con otro Prefecto y …._

- _¿no estas muy a la defensiva hoy Pelirroja? _Dijo Black

_-¡NO LO ESTOY! _Exclamo

- _¿acaso no quieres ser una buena Líder Evans? _- menciono con malicia Sirius

- _cierra ese hocico Black_. Gruño Lily - _y comienza a poner esas coronas arriba de cada puerta del colegio ¿¡En_tendiste!

Inauditamente Black tomo la caja y se fue a poner las coronas sin replicar ni nada, Remus lo veía alejarse sabiendo que seria una mala idea comentar que seria mejor mantenerlo lejos de las coronas

Lily aun impresionada por lo fácil que había sido alejarlo subió a la escalera mas alejada que había de James que pudo encontrar, mientras colgaba los adornos, rememoro aquellos días donde colgaba los adornos con Petunia en su casa, no debia de alejarse de esos pensamientos.

Al cabo de una hora, sintió que alguien subía a su escalera, al bajar la vista estaba James, de inmediato junto las piernas y maldijo al idiota que invento la falda como uniforme para las mujeres.

- _Hey Evans me quitas la diversión_. Comento alegremente James

- _Cállate Potter si te gusta la forma de tu nariz_. Dijo Lily

- _bueno no es una preciosidad pero es la mejor que había _. Dijo James sacándole una sonrisa a Lily

- _Hey te he hecho reír seguro que esto es un record_. Comento mientras seguía subiendo la escalera

- _te han dicho que eres un fastidio Potter_.

- _Fastidio es mi Segundo nombre nena_.

_- pensé que tu segundo nombre era _de Black.

- _muy graciosa Lily_. Dijo James con gesto dolido

- _pero sabes que eres la unica que me importas._

- _¡Aléjate Potter estas muy cerca!_

- _¿te molesta mi cercanía_?

A decir verdad estaban muy cerca uno del otro la escalera era pequeña y si no quería caer tendría que estar cerca, por alguna extraña razón no quería bajar y cambiar de escalera, se concentro en colgar los adornos y no pensar mucho en el chico de su lado, aunque nunca lo había pensado, olía muy bien, de hecho, demasiado bien.

Se mordió el labio ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Volteo a verlo de reojo, tenia una sonrisa en los labios mientras colgaba los adornos, lo recorrió con la mirada

- _no estas nada mal James_. Dijo sin pensar

¿pero que carajos había dicho?¿Por qué lo había dicho? ¿acaso estaba drogada?

- _Ehh… gra ..gracias Lily_. dijo tartamudeando James - ¿_de verdad me has llamado James?_

- _eh si Potter Mmm James_. _Llámalo un milagro navideño _

- _y no solo has dicho eso, si no que estoy muuy bien._

- _no dije muuy bien, dije que no estés nada mal _

-_que es lo mismo que decir que estoy como para chuparse los dedos de los pies. _Comento James con una sonrisa

- _¿de los pies Potter? Tu si que sabes como echar a perder un momento _. Comento Lily sin poder evitar sonreír

En ese momento se dio cuenta que no utilizaba los clásicos adornos, si no que aparecía de la punta de su varita unas esferas doradas en forma de snitch, sin poderlo evitar se echo a reír

- _¿de verdad Potter? ¿snitches? _Dijo en un bufido

_- Por si no lo sabes Evans _dijo con una mirada de superioridad -_la navidad trata de cosas importantes para ti y las demás personas, para mi una de las cosas mas importantes es el Quidditch._

_- de echo tu eres una de las cosas mas importantes pero se vería ridículo que colgara adornos con tu forma por los corredores-_ comento

_- no digas tonterías. _dijo Lily

_-¿para ti que es lo mas importante?. _pregunto James curioso

_- mi familia y mis amigos _ dijo Lily callando de repente

Bajo el rostro, ¿ahora que he dicho? Pensaba James preocupado, estaban muy bien de echo demasiado bien, era la primera vez que hablaban mas de tres minutos seguidos sin que ella estallara en gritos y le tratara de lanzar una maldición

_- ¿Cómo seria un adorno para ti Lily?_

_- una bailarina. _dijo sin reflexionar

Vio como James pensaba con fuerza y de la punta de su varita, salio, lo que se asemejaba a un gnomo con tutu

- j_aja ¿se supone que eso es una bailarina? _

- _es mi primer intento_. se defendió Potter

- toma te la regalo.

- gracias James.

Lily estaba muy cerca tan cerca que James hasta podia ver cada una de las pecas de su nariz, ella se acercó aún más y con los labios toco su mejilla. En ese momento pasaron dos cosas:

Primera: a causa de la sorpresa él se hizo para atrás tomándose de la guirnalda

Segunda: Obviamente la Guirnalda no aguantó y James cayó de la escalera

**Esperen el próximo capitulo**

¡dejar Reviews adelgaza!

P.D.: se aceptan quejas y sugerencias


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo Cuatro **_

_**En cuestiones de corazón, no importa el orgullo**_

_¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué lo bese? _la mente de Lily no dejaba de pensar en eso.

Se hallaba sentada al borde de la cama, donde James se encontraba recostado inconsciente.

La Sra. Pomfrey le había asegurado que todo estaría bien, después de unas horas en la enfermería y algunas pociones reconstituyentes.

Pero no estaba segura, ¿todo estaría bien con James?,

No después de que por su culpa se cayera de la escalera.

Y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería que James tuviera una buena opinión de ella, sacudió la cabeza _"¿desde cuando le importaba que pensara de ella?" _

Ahí estaba él dormido, algo en esa visión le lleno de ternura, ahí acostado desprovisto de esa mascara de arrogancia y cinismo que siempre llevaba, parecía tan indefenso que sin meditarlo ni pensarlo se inclinó a besar sus labios, sintió una corriente de electricidad recorriendo su piel y cada célula de su cuerpo cobró vida.

A sus espaldas escuchó el rechinar de una puerta, al instante se alejó lo más que pudo y vió la cara de Remus en la entrada de la enfermería, _¡ la había visto!_ Estaba segura de que él la miró mientras besaba a James.

Más rápido que un suspiro Lily abandonó la enfermería y salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación.

0

_0_

_0_

_0_

_0_

" _donde estoy" _fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo James al despertar , la cabeza le daba vueltas, como si una bludger le hubiera golpeado la cabeza, pero algo mas le inquietó sentía un leve cosquilleo en los labios, se llevó los dedos a los labios, para encontrar que estos, sus dedos se hallaban manchados de un suave brillo de labios.

"_¿será que?" , "No" . _Pensó, desechando la idea de que Lily lo hubiese besado.

Tampoco tuvo mucho que pensar pues sus tres amigos entraron a tropel por la puerta.

"_¡Cornamenta! ¿como estas?¿ te duele?" _exclamo Pete

"_Claro que le duele Colagusano acaba de caer desde una altura de cinco metro" _dijo Sirius

"_gracias por la preocupación chicos, pero estoy bien"_ dijo finalmente James

"¿_que sucedió James?¿Por qué te caíste? Yo solo vi que subías a colgar adornos con Lily y de repente caías"_ comentó Remus

"_Lunático yo … a mi …. Ella .. Me beso … ¡me beso_!" dijo James entre balbuceos inconexos

Todos lo miraron con incredulidad y al percatarse de su sonrojo se dieron cuenta de que era verdad, ante el asombro de todos Sirius se acerco y toco el pecho de James.

"_¡que carajo!" _exclamó James

"_¿aun estas vivo James?, pensé en comprobar, pues considerando que tu cara esta tan roja, supuse que no tendrías sangre que llegara al corazón" _dijo sarcásticamente Sirius

"_Tírate desde la torre de astronomía" _comentó mordazmente James

"_Lo que me temía, ya no le llega sangre al cerebro" _explico Sirius trágicamente

" _¿y como fue? " _interrogó Pete

" _confuso" _dijo James

" _Cornamenta, no fue un beso si ella te golpeó los labios con la mano" _dijo burlón Sirius

"_no, ella me besó muy dulcemente la mejilla" _contestó con ojos soñadores James

" _te caíste desde una escalera de 5 metros, por ¿un beso en la mejilla?" _preguntó incrédulo Sirius

" _fue un beso muy bueno" _se defendió James

" _no quiero saber lo que pasaras cuando ella te deje llegar a segunda base" _mencionó mordazmente Sirius

" _Cierra el hocico Canuto" _le espetó James

En ese momento entró a la sala la Sra. Pomfrey para ver quiénes armaban tanto escándalo

"_Ustedes"_ señaló acusadoramente a Remus, Sirius y Pete "_¡Sólo pueden entrar a la enfermería, en estado inconsciente!" _declaró la enfermera

Los tres murmuraron una despedida y salieron de la enfermería.

"_Parece que todavía se acuerda del escusado regurgitante" _mencionó como quien no quiere la cosa Remus

0

0

0

0

0

" _¡sal de ahí Lily! No puedes esconderte para siempre" _dijo Alice tocando la puerta de uno de los baños

" _si puedo, y lo haré" _exclama Lily desde adentro

" _qué paso Lily, dinos de una vez" _preguntó Mary su otra amiga

" _No quiero, ¡váyanse!" _dice la voz llorosa de Lily

" _Si no sales de una vez, te juro Lily que hago que el inodoro explote" _amenaza Alice

" _Lily, si no puedes contarnos a nosotras, tus amigas ¿a quien se lo contaras?" _pregunta Mary en tono conciliador

Se abre la puerta, y aparece una Lily llorosa

" _No se qué siento por James" _dice al fin entre sollozos

Sin decir nada, sus dos amigas se acerca a abrazarla.

0

0

0

0

0

En cuanto James fue dado de alta, se dedico a buscar a Lily pero por más que la busco no la encontró, ni a ella ni a sus amigas, incluso con la ayuda del mapa merodeador, fue imposible coincidir con ella en algún lugar.

En cuanto al castigo solo encontró una hoja que designaba las tareas que le tocaban hacer a cada uno y nada mas.

Agotado, fue a recostarse a su cuarto. En ese momento entró Sirius igual de cansado fue a recostarse junto a él, volteó a verlo y dijo:

" _400 puertas hay en todo Hogwarts, ¡400! Y en cada una colgué coronas de muérdago" _murmuró cansinamente Sirius

" _no encontré a Lily" _respondió ante la pregunta no formulada de su amigo

" _mañana es navidad_" dijo con un suspiro James

" ¿Cornamenta cual sería tu mejor regalo de navidad?" preguntó Sirius

" _no lo sé" _dijo después de un largo silencio, para darse cuenta que Sirius se había quedado dormido en su cama.

Poco a poco el también fue cayendo dormido.

"_¡Feliz navidad!" _Exclamó al día siguiente Colagusano

"son las siete de la mañana" dijo mas dormido que despierto Sirius

"_ohh vamos, levántense ¡hay regalos!" _comentó alegremente Colagusano

Esa fue la palabra mágica, Remus y Sirius se levantaron en el acto, este último dándose cuenta que había dormido con James no pudo evitar comentar

" _cielo, ¿qué tal pasaste la noche?" _

Un golpe en la cabeza fue su única respuesta.

" luego los alcanzo" fue la respuesta de James, cuando le preguntaron si quería bajar a desayunar con ellos.

Fuera del cuarto Sirius consultó su reloj, faltaban una hora para que la diversión comenzara.

**¡ El próximo Capitulo será el último!**

**Se aceptan quejas y sugerencias**

**Dejar Reviews es gratis **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo Quinto **

**En ocasiones sólo queda decir **

"_**hermano, soy un idiota" **_

" _¡Basta Remus! , deja de golpear la mesa con la mano, me estas desesperado" _Pidió Sirius, mientras consultaba su reloj

" _para ti es fácil decirlo, jamás tuve que haberte dejado hacerlo_" exclamo Remus

" _vamos Lunático, un poco de ajetreo trae diversión a la vida" _comento Sirius mientras consultaba de nueva cuenta su reloj

" _estas en un error Canuto, el ajetreo en la vida, generalmente trae castigos" _murmuro Remus mientras volvía a golpear la mesa con su mano

" _tres minutos" _susurro mientras observaba su reloj

" _nos va a matar Dumbledore_" Menciono mientras mordisqueaba su labio Lupin

" _dos minutos_" mascullo Sirius

" _Canuto , me estas poniendo aun mas nervioso_" dijo Remus

" _Un minuto"_

" _me van a quitar mi placa de Prefecto" _gimió Lupin

" _a empezado_" dijo Sirius mientras consultaba su reloj

Los dos aguardaron en silencio, nerviosos, esperando que algo pasara.

En lo que pareció cuatro latidos de sus corazones, se escucho un grito y por la puerta del gran comedor entro una pequeña niña de Ravenclaw, la cual tapaba su cara, corriendo se sitúo en la su mesa y entre sollozos comentaba a una chica mayor :

"_los muérdagos están encantados, si tu … no besas al chico con el que estés, bajo el muérdago…." _

Llorosa señalo su frente que en letras grandes decía _COBARDE ._

Sirius trato de contener la risa, su plan había funcionado.

El plan había sido sencillo, a cada corona de muérdago que tenia, le conjuro un hechizo el cual atrapaba a un hombre y una mujer, y no los dejaba ir hasta que uno de los dos hubiese besado al otro y si ese otro se retiraba o no quería dar el beso en la frente aparecía COBARDE.

En ese momento algo distrajo su atención , corriendo hacia ellos venia Pete

"_jamás creerán lo que vi_. "

" _¿que viste? _" preguntaron Remus y Sirius

"_estaba saliendo del baño cerca de la sala de profesores cuando vi a McGonagall bajo el muérdago… _"

"_¡Dios Mio! ¡Besaste a McGonagall_" profirió Sirius interrumpiendo

" _Claro que no_" dijo mientras se sonrojaba Pete

" _Vamos Pete, ¿qué paso entonces?" _Interrogó impaciente Remus

" _estaba pasando, cuando de la sala de profesores salio Dumbledore…"_

"_me lleva la …." _clamo Sirius

" _¿y que paso?" _Preguntó inquieto Remus

No hubo necesidad de esperar, roja como un tomate entro la profesora McGonagall, los tres la observaron atentamente , en ese momento ella levanto la cabeza y …

"¡_Esta limpia!,eso quiere decir, que …" _Dijo Remus

"_¡Lo Beso! ¡Beso a Dumbledore! " _Exclamo Sirius, mientras se metía el puño en la boca para evitar reír.

Remus fue el primero que se recupero de la sorpresa, debían de alejarse de ahí lo mas rápido posible, pues en ese momento ella era un toro y ellos seguramente serian una bandera roja, aprovechando que aun no se había percatado de su presencia, salieron por la puerta lateral del gran comedor, y tomaron una ruta libre de muérdago hacia la sala de los menesteres.

Mientras tanto James aun en su cama no pensaba en levantarse, pues se estaba muy bien ahí, entre las mantas oculto del mundo exterior. Su estomago gruño y se dio cuenta de que era imposible seguir ignorándolo, se levanto, se cambio con un ágil movimiento de varita y salio de la torre de Gryffindor hacia el Gran Comedor, escucho mucho ruido para ser navidad , sin importarle demasiado se dirigió hacia un pasadizo que lo llevaría hacia el gran comedor, cuando movió la puerta algo lo paralizo, como si le hubiesen aplicado un hechizo de Petrificación, en ese momento paso una chica y también quedo atrapada junto a el, una fuerza invisible comenzó a acercarlos poco a poco, y sintió un picor en los labios… en ese instante te dio cuenta lo que tenia que hacer para ser liberado del hechizo.

"_no lo haré" _pensó mientras en su mente formaba la imagen de Lily , en el momento que el se trataba de alejar, sintió unos labios besándolo con rudeza, la chica lo estaba besando, sorprendido dejo caer los brazos…

Después de unos segundos la presión desapareció, al final del pasillo descubrió una cabellera roja que se alejaba corriendo no tuvo necesidad de pensar mucho para saber quien era ella.

Tenia que correr tras de ella explicar lo que había sucedido, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero no la alcanzo, "_maldición" _pensó, el mapa merodeador lo tenia Sirius, dirigió sus pasos al gran comedor y en ese momento se percato de que no era el único que corría hacia alguien o gritaba cosas, algo raro sucedía en ese momento en Hogwarts.

No tubo necesidad de buscarlos demasiado, si ellos tenían que ver con lo que sucedía en Hogwarts solo había un lugar para buscarlos, se apresuro hacia el séptimo piso y paso tres veces enfrente del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, con un solo pensamiento

" _un lugar para esta con mis amigos, un lugar para estar con mis amigos" , _una puerta apareció, dentro sus tres amigos se reían, mientras tomaban un cervezas de mantequilla, al verlo alzaron los brazos.

Remus solo necesito un segundo para comprender que algo iba mal, sin embargo sus otros dos amigos no se percataron, Sirius se levanto..

" _¡QUE HAS HECHO!" _le grito James

Sirius reacciono como si le hubiese dado una bofetada

"_¡LILY ME HA VISTO CUANDO UNA CHICA ME HA BESADO!" Vociferó James_

"_¡CREERA QUE SOLO JUGABA CON ELLA" _

Sirius palideció solo atinaba a abrir y cerrar la boca sin decir nada, sin decir nada mas James, camino y tomo el mapa merodeador que se encontraba en una de las mesas de la sala, sin mas salio azotando la puerta detrás de el, ignorando el silencio y la confusión que dejaba atrás de el

0

0

0

0

" _¿Cómo pude haber sido tan tonta?" _se pregunto , ¿_cómo pude haber pensado que lo quería? _Recordó los consejos de sus amigas y de repente le parecieron estúpidos…

" _Potter es un buen chico, si algo bromista y sarcástico, pero el realmente te quiere Lily" _ le había dicho Mary

"_por que no le das una oportunidad a James, ¿qué es lo peor que te puede pasar" _le había aconsejado Alice

Era obvio lo que sucedería si le daba una oportunidad a James, le rompería el corazón en mil pedazos tal y como la había hecho, siempre pensó que la única razón que Potter se había fijado en ella era debido a que nunca le prestaba atención, un trofeo que ganar, solo era eso.

Ahora lo sabia, nunca había significado nada para el, sólo algo mas que conseguir, como un trofeo de Quidditch.

No dejo de correr hasta que llego a un árbol junto al lago, se sentó y cerro por un momento los ojos, pero en su mente apareció el contorno de la figura de James besando a esa chica.

Comenzó a llorar, _"es estupido llorar por Potter" _se decía, pero no podía parar, alzo la vista y vio que del otro lado del lago a otra chica, también parecía que lloraba.

Se volvió a encerar en sus recuerdos

"_Ese estupido y sensual James" ¿¡sensual?" _Pensó_ "estupido y maldito subconsciente que la traicionaba" _

Contemplo el lago, poco a poco se tranquilizaba, no valía la pena seguir derramando lagrimas, cuando nadie ira a consolarte, poco a poco su respiración se volvió regular.

Muy despacio se levanto y al darse la vuelta se encontró frente a frente con James, toda su ira regreso de golpe, James abrió un poco la boca, pero Lily fue mas rápida

"_¡ ERES UN EGOISTA, IDIOTA , ENGREIDO!" _Gritó con toda su alma _"¡MALDITO!" _Siguió despotricando contra un James totalmente pálido, parecía haber perdido la facultad del habla

"_¡Para ti solo era un trofeo que ganar, nada importante! ¡tu idiota , para ti solo era un juego! ¡SOLO JUGABAS CONMIGO ! ¡ No se como pude pensar que estaba enamorada de ti!" _dijo la ultima frase en un histérico llanto

¡TE ODIO POTTER! vociferó Lily, James estaba muy cerca, ella alzo su mano y golpeo su mejilla, James solo se toco la mejilla.

Lily lo miro ahí con la mejilla que le comenzaba a hinchar a causa de su golpe, se veía tan frágil y tierno al ver sus ojos se dio cuenta de el sufría mucho mas ,

Esa imagen por algún motivo la enfureció mas, no podía ser que el sufriera mas, se acerco con intención de soltarle otra bofetada cuando volvió a mirar sus ojos y de alguna manera se encontró besándolo;

Besándolo primero con furia, enojo y frustración, sintiendo sus labios confusos y calidos.

Luego sintió sus brazos cerrándose entorno a su cintura para acercarla mas a el, Lily con sus manos tomo su cabello para acercarlo mas a ella, pronto lo único que sintió fue a James, su espalda, sus brazos, su pecho, sus labios….

" _jamás jugaría contigo, ese beso, con esa chica no significó nada, fue una broma que no salió bien, Lily, te amo demasiado" _dijo James en un suave murmullo

Todo eso ya había quedado en el olvido para Lily, " _no importa" _murmuro

"_Lily, ¿quisieras ser mi novia?" _Pregunto James

" _si James, quiero ser tu novia" _dijo Lily mientras lo atraía para besarlo de nuevo

James sonrío para si, la céntimo doceava había sido la vencida.

0

0

0

0

Los merodeadores y Lily se encontraban en la sala de profesores, los adornos habían sido retirados de todas las puertas de Hogwarts, aun sin embargo reinaba un gran caos.

El director y la jefa de su casa los contemplaban

" _si les pedí, un decorado innovador para navidad, sin duda no me refería a esto" _dijo Albus mirando a cada uno

" como castigo, sugiero que…"

" _profesor, no los castigue a todos, fue mi culpa, ninguno sabia lo que planeaba" _se apresuro a interrumpir Sirius

"_No profesor es mi culpa, yo sabia que algo planeaba y decidí no decir nada" _atajo Remus

"_Es mi culpa profesor, yo sabia lo que planeaba y no hice nada para detenerlo_" dijo Pete temblando de cabeza a los pies

" _Director, si de alguien es la culpa es mía, yo fui la obstinada que no aceptaba lo que sentía, ellos solo planeaban darle un regalo a James" _exclamo Lily para el asombro de todos

" _el problema es, que lastimaron a muchas personas, el amor es el arma mas fuerte de todas y ustedes lo utilizaron del peor modo …."_ sermoneo Dumbledore lanzando una de esas extrañas miradas con sus ojos color azul que parecía tras pasar a cada uno de ellos.

" _yo lamento lo que sucedió James, Lily, hermano, fui un idiota, jamás tuve que haber hecho esa broma para forzar a que ella te diera un beso, lo siento"_ dijo Sirius mientras veía a James

" _no, importa hermano, funciono al fin de cuentas" _dijo James

" _sugiero como castigo, que vayan y le pidan perdón a cada persona que haya sido lastimada por esa broma y ofrezcan su ayuda para reparar los daños" _declaro la profesor Dumbledore

"_y aunque no es frecuente el castigo de transformación, creo que esta ocasión lo amerita_" dijo la Profesora McGonagall

Sirius con un poco de temor se alejo de ella , pero la profesora fue mas rápida y lanzo el hechizo, Sirius se tambaleo y cayo pero al levantarse saliendo de su cabeza había, unas pequeñas astas de reno.

Una vez que se fueron los tres alumnos de la sala, la profesora se permitió una sonrisa, _hechizar a Sirius Black, Ja _quien decía que ser profesora no traía sus recompensas.

0

0

0

0

" _ufff… pensé que no la librábamos" _dijo suspirando Remus

" _oye, Moony .."_

" _que quieres Sirius"_

" _no se , pero tengo miedo_" dijo Sirius haciendo la imitación de que temblaba

" _¿de que?" _pregunto Pete

" _Lily defendiendo a los merodeadores, James saliendo con Lily, McGonagall besando a Dumbledore ¿ será que se acerca el fin del mundo?" _dijo Sirius

" _ohh cállate Black, digo Sirius" _le espeto Lily mientras sostenía la mano de James

"_llamémoslo un milagro de navidad" _puntualizo James.

" _Ehh…. chicos estas astas pican" _finalizo Sirius

Los cinco sonrieron.

Era navidad, estaban felices y estaban juntos.

**FIN**

P. D. los cinco pasaron el resto de las vacaciones tratando de arreglar los problemas causados por las bromas, fuera de un golpe a Pete y un beso robado a Remus por parte de una chica, todo trascurrió con tranquilidad, al empezar el curso la profesora le retiro las astas a Sirius, el cual había recibido muchísimas bromas por parte de sus amigos y Lily, o la se quedo con James Potter hasta el final de sus días

**Dejar Reviews es gratis **

**Se aceptan quejas y sugerencias**

Una agradecimiento a Branston Rose por su paciente revisión en mi malísima puntuación y por explicarme que el corrector de Word no siempre es efectivo.

Y un abrazo a Flor-LupinSparrow por sus Reviews que siempre me sacaron una sonrisa

_Afortunado el hombre que ríe de si mismo, ya que nunca le faltara motivo de diversión_

_Kalid Red _


End file.
